A Chance at Something Great
by madness sw
Summary: KibaNaru ... Naruto, who's grown up realizing he was different from everyone else, must go back to the village that mistreated him as a child. For what he begins to think will be a horrible experience as before, may actually turn out to be "a chance at something great." Rated M for reasons everyone hopes for in a fanfic. Will update weekly, if not earlier. Yaoi boyxboy kibaxnaruto


a/n: This is the first fic done in quite a while~

Enjoy!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The lids over my eyes slowly began creaking open. I had fallen asleep with my head leaning up against the cold window again. There had been no way to occupy my time other than watching the droplets of water hit the glass. This trip was way too long for its own good. It was bad enough having to go back to a town full of self-righteous assholes that hate me for things I've never had any control over. Its fine though, just one more year before I turn 18 and I can go where I please.

"You awake kiddo?" Came a voice to my left.

"No." I mumbled. "Now leave me alone." I know it wasn't entirely his fault, but it still pissed me off; after that incident I can only have myself to blame.

"Tch. Don't talk to me like that," he replied.

Still staring out the window, I sneered back. "I don't need a lecture on how to talk, from a pervert of all people." Next thing I knew, my head was outside of the car window, getting completely drenched, and the rain had come in through the opening and gotten my clothes wet. As soon as I pulled my head back into the car, a boisterous, obnoxious laughter filled in where the tension was just mere seconds ago. I glared at him something fierce. "Was that necessary!" I fumbled along the car door until I found the switch, rolling the car window back up.

"Hahaha, am I still a perv, Naru-chan? Oh, don't give me that cute little pout! Hahah- Ouch!"

Leaving one arm on the steering wheel he used the other massage the arm I just punched. "Brat."

"Pervert." The silence killed me after a minute or so, making me have to play whatever was on the radio, and put my feet on the seat. I grabbed the notebooks from the back and started fumbling through them. I've kept these journals since I was little. I opened the first one- from sixth grade and opened to a random page:

'...it was another rainy day in Konoha. Me and Kiba ended up staying a long time to be picked up. Jiraiya was always late. Something was giving Kiba a bad feeling. I hoped he would okay, and I started to talk to him...

.

.

Standing where we wouldn't get soaked any more than what we already were, the warmth immediately came over me. After just a minute I stopped shaking, but Kiba wouldn't stop. It started to scare me.

"Kiba, are you okay?" He seemed to be snapped out of whatever daze he was in.

I was returned a reassuring smile, but his voice failed him miserably. He's been like this for the past few days before going home. "Y-yeah. I'm fine, what made you ask?"

I responded with a simple shrug. It bothered me to see Kiba of all people like this, but I couldn't just press on the issue if he didn't want to talk about it. So I just let my mouth talk for me like I've always had. "Well wanna play truth or dare?"

WHY WOULD I ASK THAT! I HATE THAT STUPID GAME! I always end up being made to do something stupid and getting picked on for it. "S-sure. You go first." Damn it!

Hmm. What would be a good truth and dare. I got a few hehe. "Okay! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go into the girls bathroom!"

The look on his face was one of pure horror. "What if I get in trouble! My mom would kill me if she found out Naruto!" His cheeks started to get a pinkish tinge despite his dark tan.

"You have to, its a dare," I snickered evilly. He walked cautiously to the door before slowly walking in. "What's it like in there Kiba?" I called to him.

He walked back out a few seconds later, "nothing special." The kid's brave, I'll give him that- I could never walk into the girls bathroom, dare or not. He looked at me with a dark grin that sent chills down my spine. "Truth or Dare, Naruto"

I always kind of liked the way Kiba said my name. There's no way to describe it apart from... animalistic. "T-t-truth." Why am I stuttering now. I'm so weird!

He looked disappointed. "At least pick dare! I did!"

"Truth," I replied. I was given a growl in response.

He looked to the side with an irritated look. After a few seconds of staring off into space, he turned back to me. "Is it true you never kissed a girl?"

"O-of course I have!" The look of disbelief on his face had taunted me to lie more, "you just don't know her. S-she d-doesnt go here!" He started laughing like crazy. I'm only 12, of course I haven't anyone!

"Whatever Naruto, I believe you alright." I started to get red.

"Have you ever kissed anyone? Your dog doesn't count," I responded. He looked mad at my clever comeback.

"Of course I have!" He shouted back. We were starting to get really loud. Luckily for once the rain was pouring harder so none of the teachers working late heard us. "But I'm not telling YOU who it was."

Ouch. That hurt more than it should have. I'm used to not being included though, so I don't understand why it could sting as much as it did. "I bet you sucked at it."

He got really red and was about to say something back, but waited a few moments before he did so. He started to think hard about something. "And how should a guy kiss a girl then?"

I got even redder. "I-i-im not telling you!"

"Because you never kissed before have you?" He started laughing like a madman now! It got me mad.

"I dare you to kiss me then if you're so good then!" There goes my mouth again. He looked at me shocked, then angry, then cocky.

I expected to get punched square in the face, but I didn't. Instead he smiled. "You sure you can handle being kissed by me Naru-chan? I'm pretty good." He stood right in my face, staring directly into my eyes, challenging me.

He was an inch taller than, but other than that we were about the same, even in weight. Although, nothing could compare to that toothy grin of his that exposed his sharp fangs nor those huge chocolate brown eyes of his. Oh crap I've been staring at him like some creep. Quick Naruto, baka, say something!

"K-k-k-ki- Stop j-j," my breathing got really heavy and I felt a the heat swarming to my face. I suddenly uttered some non-existent word. Warm hands tightly gripped waist before yanking me towards the boy in front of me. Before I could give a proper response-

.

.

Kiba kissed me! Like really kissed me! I'm not a girl, why would he d-'

I slammed the book shut. I was getting red and I didn't want Jiraiya to start laughing at me again. He'd probably read the book too and publish it in one of his little "porn novels." I'd really be embarrassed then.

I started flipping through the next book and scanned the contents before actually reading this one in depth. This was a sad book; it was all of seventh grade, detailing how I came to realizing my bisexuality (which I blame Kiba for), and my feelings for my two "best friends" Sasuke and Sakura, who turned out to have feelings for each other instead of me. I chuckled to myself... I wonder if they ever got together? Knowing those two, they probably have still been staring at each other from afar for years. Even now.

That was also the year Jiraiya found out about my... issues, and made me come with him on his endless book tours where he slept with every girl between D and double D. It was gross.

I remember I got depressed one day and took a bottle of his liquor and one of his bimbos and hit the town. I made the mistake of letting her take advantage of my drunken state- we had sex. I was disgusted with myself, so from that point on I decided to be "gay." I'm not gay, I'm still bi, but I wanted to lose my virginity to someone I loved, not lusted and loathed. This is my way of being a "virgin" again. I know it sounds stupid, but I'm not going to get into a whole argument about that~

Reading that story about Kiba made me feel weird. What is he going to think when he sees me at school after all these years. I'm sure he's straight. I wonder what he looks like. I wonder what Sakura and Sasuke look like now. A tinge of guilt started to lump in my throat before I swallowed it. I refuse to feel bad about leaving them. They were mean to me.

Now after blowing up at the old perv, he realized he doesn't want to have a 'kid' hanging around him all the time anymore, so he got me my own place, where he'll come and stay a few weeks here and there out of the year. I couldn't complain; I'm more independent than other high school kids now at least. He also promised a car, but I doubt he'll keep up with that promise.

"Almost there," he broke the silence. I looked up and saw the sign saying 'Welcome to Konoha!' Heh, more like 'Welcome to Hell on Earth, full of plastic smiles and free lance psychologists!' Whatever.

Ugh. Here we go...


End file.
